A New Dream
by DeaththeKid323
Summary: Ed and Al are stuck on Earth. Can they find their way home in time to stop the coming threat? Warning: This fic follows the events of the Fullmetal Alchemist Series and Conqueror of Shamballa. If you have not seen both of these, the fic won't make as much sense.


**Intro: Hello everyone! This is my first fic, so please go easy on me. This is a Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic, following the events of Conqueror of Shamballa. If you haven't seen both the series and the movie, this really won't make sense.**

**Disclaimer: Quite obviously, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I claim ownership of any of the characters, besides those of my own creation. Please Enjoy!**

Alchemy. The science of taking a material, deconstructing it, and then reconstructing it in a new form. This science had been drilled into Edward Elric's mind from a very young age. The more he thought about it, the more it hurt him knowing he could not do it. Trapped in this other world, separated from everyone. Everyone besides Al, that is. Good old Al, Ed thought, I don't think I could have made it this long without him. Three months ago, they had closed the portal leading back to his world. However, he and Al had had to go back through to make sure no more invaders could come through from this world. Without Edward knowing, Al had snuck inside a suit of armor and traveled with Ed back to Earth. Now they had been living in America to escape the enemies they had made in Germany.

Ed had told Al he had given up on trying to return to their world, saying it was a hopeless cause, but Ed had never really given up. Most nights he stayed up until very late at night studying all of the science and technology this world had. He had searched in desperation for any way he could return to see everyone again. Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and most of all Winry. He was close to madness, when one day, he found it. An old dusty notebook at the back of a closet. It had no title, but when Ed opened it, he recognized his father's handwriting. As Ed began to read he quickly learned what the notes were about. The notes were all the progress that Hohenheim had made in finding a way back home before his death. Edward ran to his room to begin reading the notes and encountered Al on his way there. "What's the rush, Brother?" Al asked. "I just found one of dad's old notebooks in the closet, and it looks like there is some pretty interesting research in here. I can let you have it once I'm done, if you'd like." Ed replied. "Sounds great!" Al said "I'm looking forward to seeing what's in there."

Three hours. Three hours it had taken him to read the notes. Edward was shell-shocked by what he had learned from the notebook. A facility in Italy had "discovered" an artifact that was undoubtedly from his world. As soon as he passed the notebook off to Al, he went out into the bustling street to arrange a ship to take him and Al to Italy as fast as possible. He dashed off toward the docks, and arrived there in a few minutes. He approached the shipmaster, Frank and said "Hey Frank, when is the soonest you can get me and Al on a ship to Italy?" Frank responded "Edward Elric, its good to see you! Haven't seen you since you came over here three months ago. I have a cargo ship heading out on Friday, if you think you can find a way on board, I'll allow you two to stow away." Edward began to run back to the apartment, and shouted back to Frank "Thanks a lot Frank, I owe you one!"

Thursday night. He and Al had their suitcases packed and were pacing the floor waiting to go to the docks to sneak on to the cargo ship. For the first time in three months, Edward had his old energy back, just like when they were searching for the Philosopher's stone. 11:52. Time to go. The brothers grabbed their bags and ran for the docks, being careful to stay out of sight. When the last sailor had loaded onto the ship, Ed and Al sprinted for the gangplank, sneakily climbing onto the ship, and hiding quickly in one of the enormous containers aboard the ship. The two settled down to prepare for a long ship ride to Italy. Before he went to sleep, Ed said one last thing to his brother. "Yet another seemingly impossible dream to chase, huh Al?" To which Al, responded "As long as we stick together, no dream is impossible." And with that, they slept.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Just a Warning at the beginning, this is gonna be a LOOONG story, so if you didn't like it, maybe just stick around and see if you like the other chapters better. I'd love to hear what you guys think, and what you think I should do better. Just remember to stay tuned for the next Chapter.**


End file.
